


Exceptions For You

by salem_the_sail_boat (orphan_account)



Category: Jacksepticeye-YouTube, Markiplier-YouTube, Youtube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Sassy!Mark, Vapor cigarettes, does anybody want this work?, mentions of smoking, punk!jack, underage vaporizing, will be discontinued, written on a rainy night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/salem_the_sail_boat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is the new exchange student of Clark Montessori High School in Ohio. He meets Mark Fischbach, the president of the student body of this top-security high school. Will Mark make exceptions for Jack?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Country, New World.

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter just lays out the whole situation. please let me know if i should continue!

**Exceptions For you**

**Chapter One: New Country, New World.**

Jack had been hating this trip since his parents had brought it up.

_Traveling to America, really?_

and here he was, at the airport alone, leaving his parents, and his siblings at home, taking this stupid opportunity to go to school in America.

*a few hours earlier*

Jack sighs as he waits for his family to shut up about the promises of a good education, and a fun time. they quiet down after a few minutes, finishing off with hugs, sending him to a taxi on the way to the airport.

*real time*

his flight doesn't leave until about an half an hour, so he goes outside to the smoke stop, takes out his vapor, and stands there, inhaling the sweet cake essence.

Jack only goes out there because he doesn't want the cops to chase him again. He had quit the real smoking about a year ago. This one tasted much better.

The adults out there, smoking, look at him weird. he only wears a green hoodie, ripped black jeans, blue converse. of course, streaks of green in his hair.

 _i look exceptional_ jack thinks, but takes it back because he is reminded of the pain in his ears. Jack's hands lightly touch his studs in his ears. Just the black circles.Nothing big, nothing small, and nothing unusual. and then forgets about the bar in his right eyebrow. Jack already is reminded about is lip ring.

He always thought it made him look sexier.

Anyways, Jack is brought out of his thinking from the intercom.

His plane is about to leave, so he tucks away his vapor, and heads to Gate nine.

Luckily when Jack gets there, he finds a seat at the front, only seated for one, and near a bathroom.

"Mister Mcloughlin, are you ready of the departure of the flight?"

Jack completely forgot, but then he completely remembers.

_in order for you to fly alone under the age of eighteen, there will be an assistant accompanying you on your flight.... blah, blah, blah ._

Jack was seriously about to snap off on this woman. after all, everyone knows that Jack has ZERO tolerance. So, Jack said politely, gritting his teeth, "yesh.... i am."

"alright, is there anything i can get you?"

_yes, you can get the hell off of this fokin' plane!!!_

But, being Jack, he had not said that, but answered impatiently while starting to slip on his headphones, "nope. Just fine."

something about this woman.... she was being completely oblivious of his impatience.

"well Mister Mcloughlin, i hope you enjoy your flight". and with that, she bowed, and walked away.

_Sweet Jesus! That lady was annoying!_

With that, Jack had not listened to the pilot, but he was already buckled in, and was ready to get the hell off of this thing.

Jack had slept for most of the ride-- scratch that-- the whole flight (which was like eleven hours) except for the landing. He had packed all of his things, still bleary-eyed from sleeping, and had exited the plane when told to.

He even got away from that annoying accomplice too.

Of course, The Ohio airport was complete chaos, so he slipped passed people in a hurry, needing to taste his sweet vapor again.

Jack keeps two vapors and many of the two kinds flavor vials. one being green and blue with the flavor of vanilla and chocolate cake--the one he used earlier-- and a black and white one, the flavor of Cookie dough--the one he is using now--

Jack had always had a thing for sweet stuff. Jack notices that Just about everyone--from the age of 16 and up-- having their own cigar or vapor.

_This is a free country, after all._

After enjoying his time at the smoke stop, not wanting to be near an airport right at the moment, he hails a taxi, and goes to his designated hotel, then hotel room.

his mum told him he could explore the high school campus tomorrow, but all Jack wanted was sleep.

_A whole new country, A whole new world._


	2. New Places, New Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is introduced to Mark, who is supposed to show him around the school camups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would have written this next chapter tomorrow, but then i saw Mark's video, everyone saying happy birthday to him, wishing a happy anniversary to bob and Mandy, then singing "im a goofy goober" to bob. and then i saw Jack's beautiful face next to Mark, which grabbed him. the nosebleed is real.  
> This chapter might be a bit short.  
> sorry. not feeling up to it today.  
> and if some words are highlighted blue, don't mind them because my computer has a lot of viruses and links stuff automatically. don't click.  
> -Salem

**Exceptions For You**

**Chapter Two: New Places, New Faces**

Jack had woken from his slumber from his phone blaring heavy metal. it was Jack's classic ringtone. he picks up.

"h'lo?"

"oh Jack, how was your trip? we got worried because you didn't call last ni---"

"i know ma! don't you know such thing as exhaustion? never mind. you've never been to America all by yourself."

"oh sorry honey, you know we couldn't go. you know that."

"okay Ma! i get it. yadda yadda yadda. im going now."

After exchanging a few words with his mom, he eventually hangs up, checking out of his hotel room , starting off to go to his new school, Clark Montessori High school.

After checking for his things twice, he gets out of the taxi and marvels at how big the school is.

_so this is where all the magic is going to happen._

Jack starts off towards the school building, noticing that some classes were held outside.

and then, magically out of nowhere, a football is jabbed in his side, and was tackled, sending jack tumbling with this unknown person on top of him. once the Guy (presumably because of his muscle build _damn he was tall!)_ got off of him, he spits "make sure you're out of the way, asshole"

 Jack notes that some people can be complete assholes.

Jack was about to shout something nasty about him, but someone speaks up.

"what, the other half of the field isn't good enough for you, derrick? move along before security comes to get you."

Jack whips his head around to see this guy with Marvelous black hair, wearing red sneakers a black hoodie with an red M on the center of it, and blue jeans .

_original hot guy in High school. classic_

"whatever, _Mark"_   Derrick spits, venom laced in his voice. he ends up walking to the other half of the field.

Jack becomes completely distracted of Derrick, who is looking back at him, both staring holes at each other

"Do you need help carrying your things"?

Jack nearly jumped out of his skin. he faces Mark "im fine." Jack starts go gather his things again "i assume you are Sean Mcloughlin, Am i mistaken?"

"indeed i am," Jack starts, "but please, call me Jack".

"okay, Jack. Don't mind that guy. He can be a bit of a dingus sometimes. Welcome to Clark Montessori High, I'm Mark Fischbach, the president of the student body for this school, and also your guide" Mark said, with a little bit of sarcasm in his voice. But otherwise, _quite sexy i must say_

Jack raised an eyebrow

"and you do this every time a student comes?"

"sure do, but this will be my last year, and then on to college. You're in eleventh grade, am i correct?"

"yeah.... do you have to know everything about the damn student?" Jack chuckled. "what else d'ya know about me?"

"well  Jack, you are seventeen years old, you have two brothers and two sisters, you're Aquarius, and--"

"okay! okay! damn why did ya need to know about me zodiac sign?"

"well, it wasn't THAT hard to figure out."

Jack blushed. "piss off!" he shoved Mark lightly as he head towards the building with his things.

_i guess new faces aren't necessarily bad._


	3. Bad Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is shown his dorm room, shared with someone else, and he finds himself fighting with Derrick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy fourth of july!  
> I have not updated in a few days, and im sorry. There's not really an excuse except for i was catching up on stuff and preparing for this fourth of july party. *sighs*  
> I'm like the most extreme claustrophobic person and theres going to be like 30 people in the pool and the pool is not that big... probably not gonna swim.  
> Anyways, i will update anything i can and finish up the other story, but i am really tired. No proofread.  
> -Salem

**Exceptions For You**

**Chapter three: Sharing dorm rooms and classes with arseholes**

Mark had showed Jack around the school, and where his classes were. Apparently, Jack had four out of the seven classes with mark: English, Tech ed (technological education), Computer Science, and Chemistry. Apparently, the rest of Mark's classes had something to do with college and the SBA committee (student body association). Jack was cool with that.

Just about lunch time, Mark had departed because he had to handle some paperwork, so He guided Jack to his dorm room and left.

Jack satred at the key that was in his hand. Key number 33.

As Jack unlocked the door, he was greeted with smoke

Cigarette smoke.

Jack pulled his things inside, not even acknowledging the smell, because he was used to it.

"I take it that you're a smoker, huh." An unknown voice called from across the room.

"I quit," Jack informed him "just used to the smell. Changed to vapors now."

"Really? I have to try it one time." The man spoke again.

Some of the smoke cleared, and some kind of aroma was sprayed to mask the smell. Jack could finally see the man behind the smoke.

This man had curly brown hair under a green hat with a "v" on it. He has a stubble growing with the moustache coming along. He wears a white shirt with green sleeves, sunglasses, and blue jeans with socks.

"The name's vinny" Vinny tipped his hat towards Jack

"'Name's Sean. Call me Jack."

"Alright. Sean my new roomate" Vinny concluded, then smirked when Jack growled and muttered something under his breath.

Jack and Vinny had clicked intantly, and decided to go have school lunch on the school roof.

As they munched on their lunch, vinny questions, "so, what brings you here from ireland?"

Jack answered "stupid oppertunities 'n shite like that" he takes out his green and blue vapor and switches it on, waiting for it to heat up.

There is silence between the two as jack inhales the cake essence, savoring the taste.

"Well isn't there a thing called sharing, sean?" Vinny had asked in a very childish voice as he slowly inched his hands closer to jack's.

"Nope, fock you" Jack said speedily as he got up and started to run. Vinny had ran after him and caught up to him, stealing the vapor right out of Jack's mouth, and inhaled.

"Ye cheatin' bastard give that back!" Jack shouted as he rolled around with vinny on the school roof.

Little did they know that Mark was watching them.He was about to confront the two until,

"So, now we have two gay fuckers in our school now, huh?" Mark hid in the shadows while Jack and Vinny looked up. It was derrick again.

"Well it takes one to know one, right?" Jack spat back at him

"So, i take it that you wanna fight, right?" Derrick cracked his knuckles.

"Well i would fight with someone that doesn't swing like a little bitch. I'll be off no-"

Jack recieved the first punch in the face, derrick having a satisfied look on his face.

"Now, Jackieboy, let the real fighting go on. Ladies first."

"Bitches follow" Jack retorted, and uppercutted Derrick square in the Jaw, and added a punch to the gut.

As derrick gathered himself, Jack asked, "are we done here? Because i am."

"No one gets away with punching derrick!" He lunged at jack, which moves out of his way.

"I already have"

As they were about to start round two, punches already being thrown, security guards have started to show up, escorting derrick to the office.

"See you in class, Jackaboy" derrick says, putting emphasis on jack's new nickname.

"That wasn't just any fighting sean, where didja learn that?" Vinny questions, still having Jack's vapor.

"A master never reveals his secrets" Jack says as he snatches back his vapor.

As Jack brings the vapor to his lips, someone snatches it away. Jack is about to yell at vinny, but he sees that Mark has it.

"Mark! Buddy! Whats goin' on?" Jack tries to act casual

"The other one too, buddy." Mark holds out his hand. Jack gives him a high five, faking it out, but Mark waits there patiently, so Jack reluctantly takes out his second vapor and hands it to Mark.

"See me tomorrow at lunch if you wanna get these back." And with that, he walks away.

"Fokin' hell!!!" Jack shouts and he stomps his foot

"That's not the worst he's done." Vinny says "he's jelous of us hanging out together. I can see it in the way he acts."

"Really?" Mark was jelouse of vinny and Jack? How funny, Jack thought.

"Then what are we?" Jack asks.

"Let's just stay as friends with benefits in case you wanna date that black-haired hero."

"Fock you, vinny" Jack says as he shoves vinny.

"I'll take that as a yes."vinny says satisfied. "You want a smoke? Bad habits aren't necessarily bad"

"Sure" jack says as they smoke together on the rooftop during lunch.


	4. Tick, Tick, Boom.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is pissed after lunch, so vinny takes him on a joy ride in his mustang. This ride includes loud music and the cops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be fun if i just fit this in. I found this song today and it's called Tick Tick Boom Boom by Razihel feat Splitbreed, a trap city release. The song is pretty epic, feel free to tell me if the song was any good. The song brobably won't finish, SO Hope you enjoy!  
> 

**Exceptions For You**

**Chapter four: Tick, Tick, Boom.**

Jack was hella pissed after mark had walked off with his lifeline.

Why his vapors?!

This had happened because of mark and his stupid, creepy, hot, sexy, nerdy face!

Jack sighed with frusteration, and paced around the school roof. Vinny spoke when Jack kicked his shoe, not really knowing if it was on accident or on purpose.

"Jack. Knowing mark for four years, he's hated me all of this time, so i know that he gonna give 'em back, so calm the fuck down already!" Vinny's patience was wearing thin, and so was Jack's.

"Why the fock would he not like ya?" Jack asked, now interested in this tale and sat next to vinny

"Oh he did. I liked him back at a time, but his brother did not."

"You mean Tom fischbach?!" Jack was surprised because he had encountered Tom a couple times, but did not speak to him.

"Yup. He didn't like anything about me, and hated me because i looked shady and i smoked, so when he found out that i supposedly rejected mark and made him cry, he gave me this" Vinny rolled up his sleeve a little, showing a long scratch, then taking off his sunglasses, showing stitches near his left eye.

Jack was shocked

"Damn!" Jack whispered as he touched the scratch, and carefully touched the stitched part of vinny's eye

Jack was about to say something, but Vinny spoke up

"Jack, let's take a joy ride. Feel like skipping school?"

"Hell yeah!"

Already leaving the school roof, Jack was alreading asking what kind of car it was and where they'd be going

"What colour is your ca- OH MY GOD"

What Jack was staring at was Vinny's black Mustang

~~~~~~~~~~~~~line skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Both alredy entering the sleek car, Vinny driving of course, he speeds down the road, making the engine roar to life, windows down, seat back, and a cigarette in hand.

"HELL YEAH! FUCK ALL OF THE ARSEHOLES OF THE WORLD" Jack shouted, and flipped anybody off that were close to their car.

Vinny smiled

He was actually in love.

Vinny shook his head, and changed gears to make the car go faster, changing lanes and making ridiculous moves. Vinny turned on the radio, blasting it

*tick, tick, tick  bo-boom boom*

*tick, tick, tick bo-boom boom*

*foot on the pedal i move*

*vro-vro-vroom vroom*

*tick, tick, tick bo-boom boom*

They both bopped their heads to the music, everyone giving them weird looks. Some people even yelled 'ayyyyy', and some of them flipped them off.

"Do you do this all the time?" Jack shouted over the music

"Not many, but when i do, its hecktic"

As they were slowing down at a yellow light, blue and red lights came to life.

Aw shit.

The cops.

"Speak of the devil, Let's roll" Vinny revved up his engine and passed the red light, then passes 100 miles per hour.

"Wooooooooooooohooooooooooooo!!!!!!! Fuck yeah!!!!" Jack shout out to the cops

"Pull over immediately!" The cops shouted back

" let's take the high way, we'll loose 'em there" Vinny announced.

With that, Vinny took a sharp left and headed towards the highway. 

They spent about five minutes swerving around cars, getting away from the cops. Jack looked out the window.

"Holy shite! Vinny a helicopter is following us!" Jack pointed overhead. Vinny looked up, too, then checked all mirrors.

A helicopter, two police cars, and was that an FBI truck?

They were in some deep shit.

Vinny was about to keep on going on the highway, but they had it blocked off to scare him.

It didn't do shit.

Vinny swerved all the way right, getting off at the exit right next to the cops. 

Bullets were shot, popping a tire and breaking some of the windows. Vinny, loosing control of the wheel, crashed into a light pole... slowly falling

Both had escaped quickly  vinny shouting over his shoulder "follow me, and make it quick!"

They had made a mad dash to the trees, sirens still blaring, and shots firing. Jack laughed as they made their escape, coming into a small clearing in a neighborhood.

"This way, we can reach my house from here".

"Then why do you live at the dorms?" Jack asked breathing heavily, both catching their breaths.

"No questions, we need to get moving. I'd rather not get shot and killed today "

Vinny never failed to amaze Jack.

Vinny unlocked his house-semi-apartment and let them both in. Jack crashed on the couch while vinny grabbed two root beers and headed towards where jack was sitting.

"Aw fock!" Jack groaned in pain.

"What? Jack, don't tell me you got shot." Vinny mimicked his groan.

"Okay, i won't. YOU got shot" Jack said, pointing to Vinny's blood covered left arm.

"Fuck!" Vinny grimaced at his wound, then looked at jack's right leg, seeing that a bullet passed through it.

"First aid kit comin' up!"

+arguing, screaming, pain, and one first aid kit later+

Vinny and Jack had set up on the couch.

Jack's legs proped up on vinny's, and him holding an icebag on vinny's head from the impact.

"I must say that was one helluva ride"

Vinny snorted

"Didn't mean for that to happen, hey look, we're on the news" it only showed the car chase, and they didnt release names or pictures for the sake of identity or some dumb shite like that.

 " it'll be interestin' goin back to school, the po po might find us there. Wat about your car?" Jack asked.

"I have my social friendly circle with favors they owe me" vinny grinned

"It's fun hanging out with you. How many more tricks you got up your sleeve?" Vinny laughed

"Not many, but just enough"

And with that, they fell asleep unintentionally in each others arms, not knowing what to come tomorrow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knew Vinny was such a bad-arse? Anyways, this'll be a lil bit short and im sorry for that, Florida hotel internet sucks. Two more days in florida, then the internet will be mine!!!!  
> Fuck, i fell asleep! This was supposed to go out yesterday . Sorry bout that yall.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write an high school AU for weeks but never actually sat in front of a computer and get to work.  
> yes, an actual computer.  
> not any tablet or kindle, just a lovely, old computer *sighs*  
> there will still be spelling errors and stuff so please forgive me.  
> I will be going to the doctor for my left hand in a few days, so hopefully all will be well  
> stay awesome folks!  
> -Salem


End file.
